Problem: Express $0.37$ as a fraction.
The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenth Three tenth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{37}{100}$